


A Journey to Cross 100 Stars and a 100 Lifetimes

by silverhowl55



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Characters added as story progresses, Marco centric, Marco really needs a hug, Sad Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhowl55/pseuds/silverhowl55
Summary: He's been alone for a long, long time. And very, very broken. But sometimes fate is a strange thing, and things thought lost might not be gone forever.
Kudos: 15





	1. Awaken Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first, well second fanfiction. The first one I wrote I never finished, but this one I plan to. I do ask that if you don't like something, don't insult me but make suggestions, please. Also, I am a full-time student and might not be able to update on a regular basis. So, I have to ask y'all for your patience.  
> This first chapter is gonna be kinda short, but don't worry I am almost done with the next chapter and it's def gonna be longer. Think of this as a sneak peek.  
> -Silver
> 
> Also, while the story is mine, the majority of the characters and some of the lore will not be. I am trying to keep it canon-compliant, though I might make some relationships happen. But all the OP stuff belongs to the magnificent Eiichiro Oda

He didn’t remember much of his past. The sad truth was that sometimes he barely remembered who he was as a person anymore. Sometimes, if he was desperate enough, he would hide away from civilization as long as possible and just try to remember who he used to be: who he used to belong to. More often then not he remembers pain, but living as long as he had, and on a difficult path as well, that made sense. But sometimes, on the days when he was toeing the line of death or insanity, he would remember the feeling of family, of warmth, of pride for himself and for others. Those feelings would bolster him for a period of time, eventually fading away. But he did remember this much…  
His name was Marco.  
He was an immortal phoenix.  
He had lived for thousands of years.  
And he was alone and had been alone for a very long time.


	2. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this probably isn't what you're looking for.

So, this isn't a chapter. Sorry.   
But, when I wrote my prologue I, for some reason, though that free time was a thing that wouldn't cease to exist.  
But...  
MIDTERMS are the worst. My professors didn't just give exams out, they also gave out a lot of essays and other projects, and they staggered them so I wouldn't have a moment's peace.   
However, I am on break for the next week, so, I am going to get myself to write at least the next chapter and hopefully, I can get myself to write ahead a couple of chapters, so when inevitably something pops up, I can still give you guys stuff.


End file.
